Lasts
by bookworm455
Summary: Cappie remembers all the last times he had with Casey. "Pick me Casey Cartwright, pick me."


And he sits there. He sits there in his tux and watches her walk down the aisle. His blonde haired angel. The only girl he has ever loved. He remembers everything about her, her laugh, her smile, her scent, the way she tilts her head to the side when she's trying to figure something out.

The last time he saw her was 2 years ago.

He remembers everything about that meeting even though it was 2 years ago. She was standing across the room, a champagne flute in her hand, staring at one of his photographs. He had invited her to his exhibit, pretending it was an afterthought as he invited Rusty.

"Oh, and if talk to Casey, let her know that she is more then welcomed to come."

Rusty had nodded, giving him a look as if trying to see through his intentions. Jordan hadn't tried, she knew. She had just picked up their one year old and shook her head. He had pretended not to notice.

He hadn't expected her to show up, but his heart skipped more then one beat when he saw her. She was staring at a photograph on the wall, one of the ones he had taken during college. She was blocking it; he couldn't see which one it was. But then she had leaned forward and lightly touched the glass, letting him see over her shoulder.

It was a photo of her, titled "Her". But that photo really couldn't be called anything else. Senior year, his room at the KT house. She had slept over the night before. They had just started dating again, it must have been right before Christmas. The light had just began to peak through the curtains. He had been watching her sleep and wanted to always remember how she looked. He told himself it was because she was beautiful but even then his thoughts had been tinged with fear. He knew he wanted to remember this moment forever, in case he didn't wake up beside her one morning. Even then, he was scared of losing her again. So he had crawled out of bed and found his camera. The noise must have woken her because she began to wake, stretching her arms over her head and rolling over to look at him. When she hadn't seen him, she began to worry and look around. When her eyes fell on him, her face lit up. That's when Cappie had snapped the picture. There she was, her arms over her head, her hair tussled, her make-up smudged, her eyes lit up.

Cappie took a step towards her, unsure of what he was going to say but needing her more then ever. Just then, a dark haired man stepped up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Cappie stopped in his tracks. Casey turned, shielding the picture from view and gestured towards the bar. The man smiled and turned with her. As they began to walk, Casey had seen him. She hesitated, their eyes locked. Cappie's eyes begged her to come over, to talk to him, to be near him. She turned towards him but the man with her tugged lightly on her arm to pull her with him. She had turned away.

Cappie had a copy of the picture in his top drawer. The original, cracked from how many times he looked at it.

That was the last time he had seen her

He hasn't spoken to her in 3 years.

It was Rusty and Jordan's wedding rehearsal dinner. He was the best man and she was the maid of honor. He had kept hoping to run into her earlier but her job at Vogue and his job had kept them apart. He had missed the engagement party because he was in Japan shooting a spread for Vanity Fair on a new Japanese actor. She had missed the actual wedding rehearsal because she had been flying in from London where she was training the new editor, as she was getting ready to take over the American Vogue. They sat on either side of the couple but he could feel her presence, knew her every move, could hear her voice above all other when she spoke to the people around her. He kept stealing glances at her but could tell she was avoiding looking at him. He had smiled to himself. Rusty had kicked him in the shin.

When it came time for toasts, he went first, telling the story of when he met Rusty, and of when Rusty had first told him about Jordan, and when Rusty had asked for advice on how to lavaliere Jordan. It was a beautiful toast, perfectly acceptable, and a wonderful story. When he had finished, saluting the happy couple, his eyes had met Casey for a moment and she had smiled a heartbreaking smile at him. She had then given her toast and while he couldn't exactly remember what he had said, he remembers every word she spoke.

Afterwards, Cappie had been talking to Rusty with Beaver, Wade and Ben when Casey had come up to them.

"Ben, your date's throwing up in the coatroom. I think it's time to take her home."

Ben had rushed off as Beaver, Wade, and Rusty laughed but Cappie was staring at Casey. Beaver and Wade had seen this and dragged Rusty away, giving the two of them space.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey." Cappie replied, smiling at her. She looked beautiful in a short pink dress; her hair in curls falling around her face. "You look amazing."

"Thanks" Casey blushed. "You look pretty good your self."

"Thanks". There was a moment of silence as each drank in the others appearance. Cappie noticed that her hair was a little longer then normal, her shade of lipstick a little darker. He noticed that she had lost some weight. She must be stressed about work, he thought. He kept up with all the news about her, she had just gone through a hard time at work, a competitor had tried to steal away one of her feature editors.

"Beautiful toast" she said. "I had forgotten you could write like that."

He remembers the love letters he used to send to her.

"So, who you here with?" he asks. "Boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend couldn't make it".

The words hurt even though he knew they were coming. Of course someone as amazing as her is going to have a boyfriend. She wasn't sitting around waiting for him.

"You?" Cappie heard the note of fear in her voice.

"No." He paused and took another sip. "Not with anyone special at the moment." He saw her exhale the breath she had been holding.

"Cap – I –"

"Casey!" Jordan's voice rang out across the room. "Can I borrow you for a second?"

Casey turns around and they both see Jordan trapped in the corner by Rusty's great aunt.

"I better go rescue her." Casey said, tilting her head in that direction.

"Yeah." Cappie replied, staring into her hazel colored eyes.

Casey smiles at him, the smile that used to melt his heart. Who is he kidding? It just did. She turns and starts to walk away. He almost reaches out and grabs her hand but stops himself. He instantly regrets it.

That was the last time he had spoken to her.

The last time he had touched her was 4 years ago.

It was their five-year college reunion Greek social. He had been standing in the corner with Beaver, Wade, and Heath doing keg stands off a keg that Beaver had managed to sneak in. He was consciously not looking for her, his back to the door. He hadn't spoken to her in months.

His career was taking off; he had just gotten work at New York Magazine, shooting the covers. He had just shot President Obama, celebrating his State of the Union. The guy was unbelievable and Cappie and him had gotten along great. He had even been allowed to shot casual shots of Barack and Michelle at home in the residence at the White House and photos of Sasha doing college applications. And when Sasha started flirting with him, he was smart enough to laugh it off and avoid her for the rest of the shoot.

He knew that she had just been hired at Cosmo, an associate editor for beauty. When he had heard, he had laughed thinking how excited Ash must have been. Ash, who was now flying around the world modeling for all sorts of magazines. He had been at a shot himself a few months back when she was doing some swimsuit line. He had only been an assistant then and had hid in the back of the crowd. But she had seen him and during a break had caught him unawares as he munched on some of the food in craft services.

"Well, well, well. I did not expect to find you here." Cappie jumped, not expecting her to sneak up on him like that.

"Hey Ash." He greeted her through a mouthful of pretzels. Ashleigh laughed.

"So, what you doing here?" she asked, grabbing a cupcake off the table.

"Jordan got me this job, working with this photographer. He's great."

"Cappie? Working?" Ash had laughed again, licking the frosting off her fingertips.

"Hey!" Cappie had protested god naturedly. "I can work when I want to. Besides, I really like this job."

Ash smiled. "So.."

"No, I haven't spoken to her in a while. I know she's been busy settling in at Cosmo."

"Cap- you should call her."

"Ash-"

"Just a thought Cap." Ash smiled up at him. "She misses you."

"Then she can call me." Cappie said somewhat defensively. "Last time I called her some guy picked up her phone."

Ash bit her lip. "Yeah, well he's gone now. She's single Cap."

"And I'm flying across the country working. And she's just started a new job."

"Bad excuses Cappie."

Cappie had opened his mouth to respond but Ash had gotten called back to work. They didn't have a chance to speak again during the shot.

Cappie had gone home and stared at his phone for two hours but he hadn't called her. A week later she had called him.

They spoke for a few hours about life and work. They had made promises to have lunch but then he had had to fly to Africa to shot a piece on the war there, and the next time they had rescheduled, she had a crisis at work.

So here they were. At the reunion.

Beaver's date was dragging him away to dance, some nice girl named Amanda. And Calvin was heading towards them to claim Heath. So Cappie didn't see Casey sneak up next to him.

"No date?"

He jumped in surprise as he turned towards her.

"No." he said, wiping drops of beer off his jacket. "You?"

"No." she said. She was wearing a light pink dress, here ZBZ pin sparkling under the cheesy disco light, her only her jewelry a long chain that fell beneath her dress that he couldn't see what was on the end of. A stray piece of hair had fallen in her face.

He reached out to brush it aside and she had grabbed his hand as it touched her face. Their eyes locked. Cappie felt like there was no floor. She hadn't looked at him like that in years.

"Wana dance?" he asked her, his voice husky with desire.

She licked her lips and nodded and they walked towards the dance floor.

"It's time you Greek gods and goddess to dance with the person you danced with at the Greek ball your freshmen year." The DJ called out "So everyone find his or her partner and pair up!"

"Shit." Cappie muttered under his breath.

"Cap-" Casey said, turning towards him. "I want to-"

"Casey!" Cappie cringed as Evan's voice rang out. "Casey, this is- Oh. Hey Crappie."

"Evanescence." Cappie still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to the Kappa Tau's, senior year getting Jeremy and Wade expelled.

"Cap-" Casey said again, squeezing his hand.

"Casey, c'mon." Evan said, tugging her other arm. "This is our dance."

Casey shot Cappie an apologetic look and bit her lip.

"Later Cas." Cappie said gallantly. "Save a dance for me."

"Of course." Casey whispered as Evan pulled her away.

Cappie followed her with his eyes. Beaver and his date danced up next to him.

"Want me to go beat him up Cappie?" Beaver asked.

"Nah." Cappie answered. "Too many Greek ball references for that one."

"But Cap- "Beaver said, almost whining with disappointment. "Please?"

"Nah, it's okay Beaver. Me and Casey, we'll dance later."

They hadn't though. Beth had twisted her ankle trying to do some ridiculous dance move and Casey and Ash had taken her to the hospital.

That was the last time he had touched her.

The last time he held her was 5 years ago.

It was the fourth of July celebration at the Cartwright's house. He had managed to get off work and fly in to be with Casey. They had been somewhere between friends and lovers at that point but when she had asked him to come see her, he knew regardless of what important assignment he was on that day, he was going.

So when he walks in the door to the Cartwright house he is pleasantly surprised when a slightly tipsy Casey throws herself into his arms in nothing but a pair of short shorts and an American flag bikini top.

'God bless America.' He thinks as he breathes in the scent of her hair as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Cappie!" she exclaims, slightly slurring her words. "You made it!"

"Of course I did Casey." Cappie says, holding her tighter. He knows he doesn't want to let her go. "I told you I would."

"Casey?" he hears her mother call. "Who is that?" Ms. Cartwright rounds the corner and smiles when she sees hm.

"Cappie!" she says, heading towards him, arms outstretched. "I feel like we haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hello Ms. Cartwright." Cappie replied, reaching out one arm while holding Casey tightly against him with the other. "I have missed seeing you guys."

"Casey darling, get off that poor boy before your father sees him." Ms. Cartwright said, lightly hitting her arm. "We don't want him to get any wrong ideas."

Casey blushed as she climbed out of his arms, Cappie had to control his arms to not pull her back into him.

"Cappie!" Rusty called out as he made his way out of the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist.

"Spitter!" Cappie called back, grabbing his little bro into a big hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's been a few months." Rusty replied, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll get it." Casey said, grabbing Cappie's wrist and dragging him towards the back patio.

"Whoa." Cappie said, reaching a hand and placing it on Casey's waist, steadying her as she stumbled a little. "Slow down there pretty."

Casey giggled but didn't stop as she continued to pull him through her childhood home. "I remember the patio being out back. Not upstairs."

"Shh!" Casey said, smiling at him as she placed a finger over her lips. "I want to show you something"

Cappie followed Casey as she led them both up the stairs and into her old room. She pushed Cappie inside and leaned up against the shut door, swaying just a little from the drinks she had consumed, but smiling at him in a way that took his breath away. Her hair was falling a little in front of her face and her eyes were lit up.

"I want to show you something." She repeated, leaning against the door.

"Okay." Cappie said, his eyes filled with amusement. He smiled a little, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her drunk. "What is it that you have to show me?" he asked, looking around the room. "I don't see anything-"

Casey pressing a finger to his lips cut him off.

"Shh" she giggled throatily. The sound made his shorts get tighter as his body reacted to the sight of the only woman he ever loved, slowly walking towards him, eyeing him like a hunter. "I want to show you this." She whispered as she came to stand in front of him.

Slowly, she started to unbutton her shorts, sliding them down her legs. Cappie could see her American flag bikini bottoms and wondered how they got such a big flag onto such a tiny piece of material. He wanted to take that guy out for a beer to thank him.

"Cap, what do you think?" Casey whispered, pointing to a spot on her leg.

Cappie forgot to breath for a second as he saw that she had tattooed the words "If it's the end of the world, I want to be with you." onto her inner thigh.

"Cas-"

"Oh god, you hate it." Casey said backing away, buttoning her pants. "I'm so sorry Cap. I'm such an idiot. Oh god-"

"Hey!" Cappie said, standing up and grabbing her hand. "I don't hate it. In fact-" Cappie took a deep breath, "I think it's the sexiest tattoo I've ever seen."

"Really?" Casey peeked up at him through her lashes.

"Really." Cappie said as he tilted her chin upwards. They were leaning against the door now and Cappie knew why he loved this girl more then anything else ever. Besides the fact that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever had the honor of being in the presence of, he forgot everything around him when he was with her. Everything, including the fact that they were in her parents house, and that they weren't dating, and that-

"Casey?" A male voice floated through the door as a knock sounded on the wood behind Casey. "Casey, are you in there?"

"Shit." Casey whispered. "Derek."

"Derek?" Cappie said. "As in ex-boyfriend, thanksgiving-vacation almost booty call Derek?"

"Oh hush" Casey said, smiling as she swatted him on the arm. "Yes, him."

"Casey?" Derek's voice sounded again, this time from right on the other side of the door.

"One second Derek!" she called back, rolling her eyes at Cappie as she did so.

"What is he doing here?" Cappie whispered as Casey went to grab a tank top from her drawer.

"My dad invited his family to come." Casey said, slipping the low cut shirt over her bikini.

"And?" Cappie said "Why is he up here outside your room?"

"He's been following me around like a lost puppy ever since I got home 2 days ago." Casey went to reach for the doorknob. Cappie stopped her by placing his hand against the door.

"Why?" he asked, his dark eyes creasing at the edges.

"Are you jealous?" Casey asked, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile. "I can't believe you're jealous!"

"Well – well - well-" Cappie said, wiping the hair out of his face. "Do I have any reason to be jealous?"

"No." Casey said smiling. "No reason."

Later, they were standing downstairs by the barbeque when Derek placed his arm around Casey's waist. Cappie had to physically restrain himself from going over there and tearing his arm apart. Lucky for Derek, Casey moved out of his reach, pretending she needed to go help her mother with the plates.

As the sky grew dark, Cappie lay on the ground and stared up at the sky, watching the fireworks.

"Room for one more on that blanket?" Casey asked, standing above Cappie.

"Of course." Cappie shifted over, as Casey lay down next to him. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight against him.

"Where's Derek?" Cappie asked teasingly.

"No clue." Replied Casey, snuggling closer into Cappie. "And I don't care."

Cappie smiled at her words, interlacing his fingers with the hand that she had placed against his chest.

"What's going on Cas?" Cappie asked, staring up at the exploding lights.

"What do you mean?" Casey replied, pausing slightly before answering.

"You know what I mean." Cappie said, stroking her hair. "You invite me here, you are super excited to see me, you reassure me that there is nothing going on with your ex-boyfriend, we spend a wonderful day together. You tattooed what you said to me on your " (here he whispered) "thigh! Am I supposed to read between the lines?"

"I'm not sure." Casey replied, her voice small and quiet. "I loved spending today with you Cap."

"But?"

"But we are at such different places with our lives right now."

"That isn't true!" Cappie protested. "I've grown up Casey. I have my own place and a job and I'm working really hard."

"Yeah," Casey replied. "You are working all over the world, flying everywhere with your boss to the latest photo assignment. I'm in New York, working at Beauty."

Cappie didn't know what to say.

"I love that you are being responsible, and working hard." Casey continued. "I love that you love what your doing. But from what Rusty tells me, you're never around for more then a few days at a time. Cap – I can't compete with a job, I can't sit around and wait for you."

"I would stay home, for you."

"I know you would. But you would be miserable." Casey clamped a hand across his mouth. "Cappie, for the first time in your life, you are happy working. I'm not going to stop you from doing that."

"Casey- I lo-"

"I know you do. And I feel the same way. But not tonight Cappie. Please Cappie, just hold me. Just for a little longer. And we can pretend it's all going to be okay."

So he did. They lay there for many hours after the fireworks were over. And when she began to breathe deeper, having fallen asleep in his arms, he help her tighter and wrapped the blankets closer around them, pretending that everything was all right.

They had made plans to have lunch the next week but something came up and he had to fly to Egypt. And she had understood. And he hated that.

That was the last time he held her.

The last time he had kissed her was 6 years ago.

It was Ashleigh's first engagement party (she would be married 3 times in 10 years). Ash had invited him as they had become close during senior year when he and Casey had gotten back together. She had helped him sneak into the ZBZ house a few times and plan his lavaliere ceremony on the lawn, and had on more then a few occasions graciously agreed to sleep at Fisher's some nights.

Plus it helped that he and Casey were on at the moment of their on again off again relationship. She was living in New York, working at Beauty magazine, and he was working at the New York Times in the photo department. He had been there for 6 months and he and Casey had been back together for 5 month 3 weeks.

But, tonight he had to tell her.

He was going to Colorado tomorrow. For a month.

He knew she wasn't going to be happy. He had promised her a year here at least in the city, something he thought would be possible. But he had gotten promoted from 2nd assistant to 1st assistant. He hadn't told her that either.

"Cappie!" Ashleigh's voice floated down the stairs as he placed his coat check ticket in his pocket.

"Ashleigh!" he called up, his arms outstretched. " You look very pretty tonight." He said as he gave her a big hug. "Much too pretty to be marrying a boring politician."

"Oh hush." Ash said, a twinkle in her eye. "He isn't that boring."

"And he's very powerful." Cappie said teasingly.

"I have always wanted to be the First Lady." Ashleigh mused.

"Wow Ash." Cappie said, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Speaking of first lady, where's Casey?" Ash looked behind Cappie. "I haven't seen her yet."

"We just go here." Cappie said, looking behind him too. "She was just finishing up a call to her mom."

"I'm here, I'm here!" Casey said coming around the corner. "Sorry. Mom says hi to both of you by the way,"

"Aww." Ash said.

Cappie grasped Casey hand, running his thumb over her knuckle. "It's okay."

Casey beamed up at him, her golden hair in loose curls around her face, pushed back with a cute headband.

"I'm dying for a drink." Casey said. "Where's the bar?"

"Crowded by all those boring guys in suits." Ashleigh said, pointing behind her. "Jim's friends drink more then we did in college."

Cappie gasped in fake shock. "Never. A Kappa Tau will always and can always out-drink anyone."

Casey shook her head good naturedly while smiling. "Well I just want one."

"Please, drink as much as you want. As long as Jim's parents are paying for the open bar, why not?"

"Yes!" Cappie said. "See Casey? And you didn't want to come."

"I didn't say that!" Casey said laughing.

"And what can I get for you Ash?" he asked.

"A Cosmo."

"One lemon drop and one Cosmo coming right up."

As Cappie walked through the crowd of suits to get to the bar, he thought about how to best tell Casey that he was going to Colorado. He had just found out a few hours ago and was nervous as hell that she would leave him for this. He had tried, really tried to get out of the trip. But the promotion meant he had to go and he couldn't pass up on the job. And his boss Jonas had a stick up his butt.

"One lemon drop, one Cosmo, and one blue moon beer please." He said to the bartender.

Later, as they swayed to the music of the big band that was playing in the ballroom, Cappie breathed in the scent of Casey's hair. He knew exactly what kind of shampoo it was because she had bought a bottle over a few months ago when she said that she couldn't go to work smelling like him. Her dark blue dress dipped low on her back and he saw quite a few guys eye her tonight. He knew how lucky he was to have her, to hold her, to be with her.

He felt her shift against him, nestled her head into his chest. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. She leaned into it, slowly kissing the palm, sucking on the skin by his wrist. This move shivers down his spine and straight into his pants.

"I love you Casey Cartwright." He whispered into her hair.

She stared up at him, her mouth slightly open, her lips pink and moist, tears gathering in her eyes. She still had one arm wrapped around his neck but she forgot to sway with the music.

"What's wrong?" Cappie asked concernedly as he watched her eyes grow big and water pool in them "What happened? Did I step on your foot?"

"When do you leave for Colorado?"

Now Cappie was the one that forgot to dance.

"What? How? What?"

"Jonas called the my house today looking for you. He mentioned that you needed to bring ski gear because some of the photos were going to take needed be from the top of the mountain…"

"Casey-"

"No." Casey wiped her check with the back of her hand, leaving a trail of tears across her face. "It's okay." She laughed, the sound sad and desperate. "I mean, it's not okay but what can we do? I knew these last few months had been too good to be true."

"I tried Casey, I really did. "

"I know. I know you did."

Cappie stood there, holding Casey in his arms, unsure of what to say.

"When do you leave?" she asked again, her forehead pressed into his shirt, her voice muffled, his shirt getting wet from her tears.

"10 am. I have to be at the airport by 1."

Casey nodded, her acceptance breaking his heart.

"How long?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"One month".

She gasped, her shoulders stiffened and her tears fell just a little more.

"That's so long." She whispered.

"I promise to come back as soon as I can."

"I love you Cappie." She said, looking up at him as if he was the only man in the world, as if he was all she could see.

Cappie lowered his head and placed a sweet, gentle, soft kiss against her lips. She kissed him back, raising her other arm and weaving her fingers into his hair.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a moment.

"Come with me." She said, leading him off the dance floor and into a little alcove off the hallway.

She pinned him against the wall and kissed him, tasting him, breathing him in, letting her tongue wrestle with his, her lips press against his, her soul blending with his as if he was her life line. He kissed her back as if he couldn't survive without her, as if she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, nectar from the gods.

"Come back to me." She whispered as she pulled away. She turned, her shoulders shaking as she cried silent tears.

"Don't follow me home tonight. I can't watch you leave in the morning." She said, her words breaking as they came out, her eyes trained on the ground. "I can't watch you leave me."

"I'll be back." Cappie said, reaching out a hand to grasp hers, trying to pull her back to him.

"Cappie, if I turn around right now, if I look at you, if I see your eyes right now, it'll break me when you leave me tomorrow. Let me go Cappie."

He dropped her hand, silent tears flowing down his face. She steps away and walks down the hall.

They called each other everyday that month. She cried the first time she heard his voice on the phone.

One month turned into two.

They called each other every other day that month.

Cappie and Jonas had to leave for Istanbul straight from Colorado.

He had no phone service in the deserts of Istanbul.

He got home many months later. The first thing he did was go to Tiffany's and buy a ring for Casey. A big beautiful diamond ring he could barely afford. But when he got to her office, she told him she was seeing someone else. That she couldn't just sit around and wait for him, not kowing when he would be back.

"It's been 6 months Cappie!"

"Istanbul had no service in the desert, Moracco wasn't exactly tourist friendly, Iraq was a mess."

"I can't, I can't sit here and wait for you to find a phone. I love you Cappie, more then anyone else. But- I need a life that isn't connected to a telephone."

He cried himself to sleep the first night home.

That was the last time he kissed her.

And he sits there. Casey Cartwright walks down the aisle towards a man in a black tux. She looks amazing. Like an angel. A very sexy angel. He wasn't even really sure why he was there. He hadn't been invited; Rebecca had brought him as her date.

He didn't even know why he had agreed to go. He and Rebecca were friends sure, but he knew for a fact that she was dating some dude named Jonathan. He had thought she was kidding when she had invited him but she hadn't stopped asking until he had said yes.

Oh no. She had reached the altar.

He remembers when he lavaliered her. The way she looked at him when he placed his letters around her neck. He knew then and there he wanted to marry her. Not just be with her, but marry her, grow old with her, have kids with her. He always knew they were forever but if he could have married her on that spot, he would have.

Shit. The priest is starting to talk.

His whole life before Casey had been about finding girls, getting girls, and drinking. After Casey, it has always been about her. He remembers the plans he and Evan made at camp. Lots and lots of girls in college. And then, his first week there, she screwed up all his plans. He only wanted one. He still only wanted one.

Why is Rusty staring at him like that?

He knew what people thought. He always made sure to get photographed at the right parties, surrounded by women, doing crazy things. How would they like it if they knew that the number one celebrity photographer in the world went home to a nice quiet townhouse in the city, on the Upper East Side, in a nice respectable neighborhood. He hadn't taken a job outside the country in 2 years, not since that night. Instead, he found a house in New York, a place where he could raise his kids. He made sure it was near a subways station, something that lead downtown, towards the offices of Vogue magazine.

Why is Rebecca taping her foot like that?

He had been going to see her, that day after his exhibit. He was going to see Casey, to ask her to be with him, to marry him. He had bought the house, signed the papers within 30 minutes of seeing the house. His real estate agent said it was a dumb move, impulsive. But he knew she would love it. He got the ring out of his dresser, put it in his pocket and took the subway to her offices. But when he got there, he saw Casey walk out of the building and into a man's arms. The same man as the night before. They kissed, she laughed, and the left together. She looked happy.

"And now, if anyone has an objection why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object."

Who said that? Cappie looked around but realized that the words had come out of his own mouth, that he was standing in the middle of his row, staring at Casey.

"What?" The priest asked, startled.

'Do something!' Cappie told himself. "I said, I object."

Rebecca was beaming, Rusty was smiling, and Ashleigh was nodding at him.

Cappie looked up at Casey.

She was staring at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Say why!" Rebecca hissed from beside him.

"Oh, right." Cappie straightened his tie and walked towards the center aisle. "I love you Casey Cartwright."

The guests gasped, Casey's mom had tears pouring down her face.

"Ever since the day I meet you, I have loved you. I remember the first time I saw you, the first time we danced, the first time I held you in my arms. I remember the first time we kissed and the first time we made love."

An older woman in the back row gasped in shock.

"I bought a house Casey, on the Upper East Side. I haven't taken an assignment out of the country in years, out of the city in months. I have a great stable job Casey. I'm all grown up."

A tear slipped down Casey's check.

"Casey, it's been 6 years since we last kissed, 5 years since I last held you in my arms, 4 years since we last touched, 3 years since we last spoke and 2 years since I've last seen you." Cappie gulped nervously. "I said 10 years ago that in 10 years I didn't know where I wanted to be but I knew I wanted to be with you."

There was silence.

"Don't marry him Casey, marry me."

Cappie got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket, a decision he hadn't even remembered making this morning.

"You're the only girl I've ever loved and ever will love. Pick me Casey Cartwright, pick me."

"You need to ask her you moron." Ashleigh said from her spot next to Casey by the altar. Most of the heads in the room turned to look at Ashleigh when she spoke, Casey's eyes stayed glued to Cappie.

"Will you marry me Casey Cartwright?

Nobody moved.

"Babe," the man standing next to Casey said. "Who is this idiot? Can somebody please escort him out so that we can get married?!?!?"

Two burly security guards stepped forward and grabbed Cappie under each arm. Cappie didn't stop looking at Casey.

Casey took a deep breath and turned towards her fiancé.

"Here." She said, pulling off her engagement ring.

Ashleigh, Rusty, and Rebecca started to cheer.

"Wait!" Casey called as she thrust her bouquet into Ashleigh's hands. "Wait!"

As Casey ran by her mom, her mom thrust her purse into her hands.

"Call me when you figure out where you are!" she called to Casey's retreating figure.

The two security guards had stopped moving and Cappie stood there, box in hand.

Casey ran to him, stopping just in front of him.

She reached out, placing her hands on his neck, wiping away the tears he didn't know were failing off his checks.

"Will you marry me Casey?"

"Yes." Casey cried, tears now streaming down her face. "A thousand time yes"

Cappie carefully slipped the ring onto her finger and lifted her up into the air.

Rebecca and Ashleigh were jumping up and down.

Cappie kissed Casey as if she was the water he drank, the air he breathed, the sun he needed.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered.

Cappie nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.


End file.
